The present invention relates to a fragrance emitting article. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fragrance emitting article with microcapsules containing a fragrance, which microcapsules are associated with the fragrance emitting article without the addition of a binder. The invention also relates methods of making the subject fragrance emitting articles and methods of using those articles.
People have long applied scents and fragrances to themselves and their garments for a variety of purposes including: to mask or enhance the natural odor of the user, to repel insects, to offer medicinal or therapeutic effects, etc. It is generally preferable to provide a scent and/or fragrance at a suitable intensity for a prolonged period of time. Notwithstanding, mixtures of perfumes or fragrance raw materials when deposited on the skin lose their intensity and may change their character with time, mainly due to factors such as differential evaporation and skin penetration.
Accordingly, it is desired to have a perfume emitting article suitable for wearing on any part of a user""s clothing near where one would normally dab perfume. It is also desired to have a perfume emitting article suitable for inclusion in a magazine, in a pouch or on a postcard, to provide a fragrance sample for marketing purposes. With any of these uses, it would also generally be desirable for the fragrance emitting article to exhibit the ability to release a fragrance at a suitable intensity for an extended period of time. Additionally, it would often be desirable for the fragrance emitting article to exhibit the ability to be removably adhered to an article of clothing during the time fragrance is being released.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, fragrance emitting articles are provided, including: a support layer with a top surface and a bottom surface, wherein an adhesive is disposed on the bottom surface of the support layer and microcapsules containing a fragrance are dispersed on the top surface of the support layer. The microcapsules are preferably associated with the support layer without the addition of a binder.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the fragrance emitting articles include a release layer, wherein the adhesive is interposed between the bottom surface of the support layer and the release layer. Preferably, the release layer includes a layer of polyester film preferably with a release coating on at least that surface of the release layer which contacts the adhesive.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the support layer and the microcapsules are colored to be esthetically pleasing. Preferably, the support layer and the microcapsules will be colored such that the microcapsules are not distinguishable from the support layer by the naked eye.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the support layer exhibits a basis density of 0.5 to 3.0 ounces/square yard. Wherein the term xe2x80x9cbasis densityxe2x80x9d means the density of the support layer alone in the absence of the adhesive layer and the microcapsules.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the support layer includes a non-woven fabric. Preferably, the non-woven fabric includes polyester. Still more preferably, the non-woven fabric includes long chain polyester fibers comprising at least 85% by weight of an ester of a substituted aromatic carboxylic acid. Yet still more preferably, the polyester fibers include substituted terephthalic units and parasubstituted hydroxybenzoate units. Still even more preferably, the polyester fibers include at least one of polyethylene terepthalate; 1,4-cyclohylene-dimethylene terephthalate and polybutylene terephthalate.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the support layer includes polyester fibers having a tenacity in the range of 2.0 to 10.0 grams/denier and exhibits an elastic recovery of at least 65%, more preferably between 65% to 95%.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the support layer includes polyester fibers and has a density of 1.34 to 1.38 grams/cubic meter.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the support layer includes polyester fibers and exhibits a moisture regain of less than 0.4%.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the support layer includes polyester fibers and exhibits a melting point between 240 to 260xc2x0 C.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the support layer includes polyester fibers having a diameter of 0.5 to 30 micrometers.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the support layer includes nylon. Preferably, the support layer includes nylon fibers having less than 85% of the amide linkages attached directly to the two aromatic rings. Yet still more preferably, the nylon fibers include at least one of nylon 6; nylon 6,6; nylon 6,9; nylon 6,10; nylon 6,12 and nylon 11.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the support layer includes nylon fibers having a tenacity in the range of 2.0 to 10.0 grams/denier.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the support layer includes nylon fibers and exhibits an elastic recovery after a two percent elongation of at least 95%, more preferably at least 98%, most preferably at least 99%.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the support layer includes nylon fibers and exhibits a density of 1.14 to 1.20 grams/cubic centimeter.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the support layer includes nylon fibers having a melting point between 200 and 270xc2x0 C. and exhibits a moisture regain of 3.0 to 5.0%.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the support layer includes nylon fibers having a diameter of 0.5 to 30 micrometers.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the support layer includes randomly oriented nylon fibers.
In another preferred aspect, the fragrance emitting articles of the present invention include 60 to 98% fragrance by weight, more preferably at least 85% fragrance by weight.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the microcapsules include an outer shell composed of a water soluble polymer, more preferably a gelatin.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the microcapsules have an average diameter of 5 to 65 micrometers.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the fragrance emitting article includes at least 10 mg of fragrance/square inch of fragrance emitting article, more preferably between 10 and 90 mg of fragrance/square inch of fragrance emitting article.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the layer of microcapsules supported by the support layer is at least 0.5 mil thick.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the adhesive includes at least one of polyacrylic adhesive and polyisobutylene.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method for producing the fragrance emitting article of the present invention is provided, including: (a) coating an adhesive layer onto a release layer; (b) laminating the product of (a) onto a support layer; (c) coating an aqueous slurry of microcapsules containing a fragrance onto the support layer without the addition of a binder; and (d) drying the product of (c) while maintaining a temperature of less than 45xc2x0 C. Preferably, the method may further include: (e) cutting the product of (d) into a desired size and shape; and, (f) locating the product of (e) in a pouch.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method for producing the fragrance emitting articles of the present invention is provided, including: (a) coating an adhesive layer onto a support layer; (b) coating an aqueous slurry of microcapsules containing a fragrance onto the support layer without the addition of a binder; and (c) drying the product of (b) while maintaining a temperature of less than 45xc2x0 C. Preferably, the method may further include: (d) cutting the product of (c) into a desired size and shape; and (e) locating the product of (d) in a pouch.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method for an individual to wear a fragrance is provided, including: removably adhering a fragrance emitting article to a garment worn by the individual, preferably the fragrance emitting article is removably adhered to a garment surface which facilitates minimal contact with the skin of the individual; wherein the fragrance emitting article comprises a support layer with a top surface and a bottom surface; wherein an adhesive layer is disposed on the bottom surface and wherein microcapsules containing a fragrance are dispersed on the top surface without a binder.